As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The physical frame of an information handling system is known as the chassis. A computer system generates heat within the interior of the chassis of the computer system. Once source of heat within a computer system is the processor or processor of the computer system. Excessive heat may result in degradation in the performance of a computer system. In addition, if multiple computer systems are included in a data center, excessive heat may result in high cooling costs for the data center. A chassis may include a fan for directing air through the interior of the chassis.
Blade servers typically include a chassis that is characterized as being long, wide, and flat. In this configuration, the processor modules may be located at the front of the computer system and the I/O modules of the computer system may be located at the rear of the computer system. If a fan is included in the rear of the computer system, the fan will draw air into the chassis at the front of the chassis. As a result, unheated air will pass across and cool the processor modules of the chassis. Once the air reaches the I/O modules, however, the air is heated.